The cure for Tanith
by SPDuskAndDexter
Summary: This story is done in chapters, and this is the first one. The main storyline is that they are trying to find a cure for Tanith. There is some Valduggery and Ghanith. Dusk has changed to the good side and Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Dusk are trying to find a cure for Tanith, 3 girls join them (not from the skulduggery pleasant series) and Fletcher Renn joins them as well.


** The cure for Tanith**

**Chapter 1 - The mystery girls**

**A/N This is my first ever fanfic**

It had been 2 weeks since the remnant was inside Tanith and Dusk had joined the good side; Skulduggery was still a bit suspicious and still kept an eye on Dusk. Tanith was on the bad side and her and Billy-Ray Sanguine had been a couple for 6 days now. Life was very peaceful, no murders, mysteries, fights or anything.

Valkyrie walked downstairs to see Skulduggery, Ghastly and Dusk sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Why are you just sitting there? We need to find a cure for Tanith!"

Skulduggery looked at her, "Yeah we will, but later, I'm relaxing right now"

"Who's Tanith? I don't think I've met her before," Dusk said, puzzled.

"You have met her, she blonde, strong..." Valkyrie said.

"No, I don't think I have."

"She's the sword lady..."

"Oh yeah, I remember her now, I agree with Skulduggery, let's find a cure later"

Valkyrie was getting frustrated now, for 3 days now they had done nothing about Tanith. "Ghastly, don't you want to help Tanith?"

"Yes of course I do." He turned to Skulduggery and Dusk, "Come on guys, Valkyrie's right, we need to help Tanith, if we don't start now it might be too late."

"Ok, let me just get my coat" Dusk got up from the sofa and put on his coat, meanwhile there was a knock on the door.

"Did you order pizza again Ghastly" Valkyrie said sarcastically.

"No, are you going to answer the door?" Ghastly replied. Valkyrie opened the door and 3 females were at the door; one had dirty blonde hair, one had brown hair and the other had black hair.

"Who are you?" Valkyrie asked.

"Are you Valkyrie Cain?" asked the dirty blonde haired girl.

"Yes, who are you?"

"We would like to help you, we think we have a cure to get a remnant out of someone, we used to be like you, solving mysteries, fighting bad, saving the world but then we changed to finding cures and helping people without having to kill other."

"Ok... I'm not going to ask again WHO ARE YOU!?"

"You just asked us again"

Valkyrie was getting very angry at them, "Don't start getting cocky with me?"

"What If I do, what are you gonna do about it?"

Valkyrie had a flame in her hand and the just as she was about to throw it Dusk stopped her. "What is going on here?"

The brown haired girl said, "This crazy woman is trying to kill us."

"Don't call me crazy" Valkyrie said sternly.

"Ok, let's all calm down," Dusk said to try and end the argument "let's all sit down here and sort this out."

The black haired girl stepped forward, "I agree, let's all sit..." The dirty blonde haired girl was hanging from the top of the door, ready to hit Valkyrie. "Anastasia, get down from there."

"But..."

"I don't care what you are going to say, just get down from there"

"Fine, whatever." Everyone sat down and Ghastly was about to speak but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is that NOW!" Valkyrie shouted, "Did you bring some more friends or something?"

"No" replied the brown haired girl. The person knocked on the door again but louder this time.

"Is anyone going to get the door or not?" Valkyrie asked. Everyone just sat there and looked at each other. "Fine I will get it then shall I?" Valkyrie got up and a boy entered; he looked about 17, average size, he had blonde, messy hair and he was thin but had a bit of muscle. As soon as he stepped in, the brown haired girl gazed at him. He sat down on the sofa and spoke to the 3 girls.

"Hi, my name is Fletcher Renn, what is your name?"

"My name is Sapphire, the girl with dirty blonde hair is called Anastasia and the girl with brown hair staring at you is called Violet."

"Ok, it's very nice to meet you,"

"Likewise"

"It's very hot in here isn't it"

"Yeah it is just a bit." At that moment Fletcher took off his t-shirt which revealed his six-pack. Violet fell to the floor wondering if she was in a dream. Her head hit the floor, "Nope, I'm not in a dream, all of this it real, he is real, my life is wonderful, just wonderful." She got up and all she saw when she got up was him, nothing else just him and she fainted. 5 minutes later she woke up and he was leaning over her and all she kept saying was "This just gets better and better," Fletcher knelt down over Violet and all she could feel was the warmth of his body, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thank you Fletcher,"

"Do you need anything, a drink maybe?"

"Yeah would you be able to get me some water?"

"Of course." Fletcher went into the kitchen to get Violet a glass of water and Violet sat up. Fletcher returned with a glass of water and handed it to Violet.

"Thank you,"

"No problem"

As Violet was drinking, some water splashed onto her cheek and fletcher ran his soft hand across her cheek to wipe it off but instead of taking his hand off her cheek, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her, his soft lips touched hers and he slowly pulled away to end the kiss which lasted for 10 seconds. Once there moment had finished, Violet fainted again but this time didn't wake up.

**A/N I will add on more chapters**


End file.
